


Someday

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alfonse is mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: A certain Askran princess is eager to get her hands on the bouquet for a friend. However, one begins to wonder just who that friend could be.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to yourhardloverbouquet on tumblr, who gave me the idea. She writes wonderful fics, and if you haven't read them -- I highly recommend you do!

“We did it! Victory is ours!” Sharena’s voice rang clear across the battlefield as the brides and groom admitted defeat. Her excited steps led her to the Commander as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Wait here a moment, okay? I’m going to fetch my friend, so they can accept the Wedding Bouquet.”

In the distance, your golden heels tapped anxiously against the marble floor of the wedding chapel. The heaviness in your heart disappeared instantly, and you released the breath you had been holding. The anxiety was practically suffocating you, as seen by your fidgety state. Fists were unclenched, and your jaw relaxed as you eyed the bouquet across the battlefield. Your eyes met with the Askran princess before she turned her attention to Anna once again.

“Just who is this friend anyways?” With piqued interest, the Commander rested her hand on Noatun’s grip, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes.

Sharena did not miss a beat, her chill demeanor putting you at ease. “One of the heroes,” the blonde princess put it simply. “She’s in love with someone and wants the bouquet for luck, so I told her I’d help her out.”

You swallowed, a dryness in your throat building up as you watch the redhead’s reaction. That coy grin of hers… she always smiled like that whenever she shared any hot gossip in the castle.

“Ohh, I love it! Who’s the hero, huh? It must be someone summoned by Kiran… Dish out the details!” With each passing break, Anna leaned in closer to Sharena, eyes glimmering with an almost childlike excitement.

Sharena’s level headed attitude never faltered, and she winked at her ally. “Sorry, Commander, but I’m sworn to secrecy!”

Disappointment was written all over Anna’s face, as seen by her ridiculous pout and furrowed brows. “As your commander, I could order you to tell me…” She began -- the light in her eyes now faded. “But I guess all is fair in love and war.” Despite being let down, the redhead still found a way to tease her beloved subordinate. That mischievous glint returned, now accompanied by a sly grin and a teasing look. “And here I was, thinking this whole time you wanted the bouquet for you and Kiran.”

Although you watched from afar, you were within earshot of the conversation, and Anna’s statement made you choke on air. Your face felt hot as you clutched your chest, white robe becoming wrinkled thanks to the sheer amount of pressure being placed onto it by its wearer.

You were not the only one taken aback. Sharena seemed to stutter at the redhead’s accusation, her cherry blonde hair matching quite well with the furious pink blush dusted over her cheeks. “M-m-me and… Me and the summoner?” Fervently, the princess shook her hair, her thick tresses of hair whipping back and forth as she incredulously denied it. “No, you’re wrong! What ever gave you that idea? It’s way too early for me to be thinking about marriage!” Desperate to change the subject, the princess took a few steps back and eyed the pillar behind her warily.

“I’m going to get my friend! K-Keep your eyes on the bouquet!” And with that, Sharena scurried off, leaving a bewildered Commander to contemplate what just happened.

The princess nimbly ran out of Anna’s sight, making her way to the large wooden doors, decorated with extravagant pillars. Behind one of those pillars is where you chose to hide, eavesdropping on the conversation as you did so.

Nonchalant and cool as usual, Sharena leaned back against the pillar as she spoke. “You’re lucky the Commander never figured out who it was!” She whispered, guiding you behind the pillars. The tapping of footsteps resonated against the silent chapel as you walked closer to the bouquet. Your fingers twitched, the feeling of the soft petals against your calloused fingers was enough to get your heart racing.

You never looked away from the bouquet, its radiant hues of blues a definite contrast to your white cloak, and perhaps your future wedding gown. Just the idea of walking down the aisle, bouquet in hand and beloved awaiting you…

“…Kiran? Kiran!”

Sharena’s harsh whispers snapped you out of your thoughts.

“H-Huh?”

“Come on! Hide behind that pew! I need to get the Commander out of here!” Gloved hands pointed towards the nearest pew, and you silently complied. As you knelt behind the pew, Sharena happily trotted over to her commanding officer, an eager smile curling her lips upwards.

“Alright, Commander!” Her voice boomed across the almost empty chapel. “I can take it from here!”

Anna glanced around, unable to spot said hero, and she quirked a brow at the princess. “…But where’s the hero? I really wanted to see them…” She leaned in. “It really _was_ you, wasn’t it?”

A small pout replaced Sharena’s smile. “I told you, the bouquet isn’t for me! The hero is hiding – they’re very shy! Now, commander, thank you very much for guarding the bouquet!” She gently ushered the redhead down the aisle and towards the entrance.

Reluctant yet defeated, Anna gave a shrug and exited the chapel. Sharena placed an ear against the door, listening for the fading footsteps before signaling you to come out. “She’s gone, Kiran!”

You acted quickly, popping from your hiding spot and running up the steps of the chapel. There, laid meticulously on a pedestal, was the elegant bouquet that everyone had been fighting for.

Sharena eyed your nervous form, a small smile forming on her lips. “Aw, no need to be worried, Kiran! It’s for you!” Her hand gently patted your back.

“R-Right…” Hesitantly, you pulled your gloves from your hands. If you were to hold this bouquet, you would do it like this. Shaky hands hovered over the handle, and your boots shifted awkwardly. Finally, with one deep breath and parted lips, your hands reach for the handle, picking up the bouquet and holding it flush to your chest.

You gingerly ran your thumb against the petals, its softness contrasting against your rough pads. You exhaled shakily as you face the princess, who is fighting back joyful tears.

“Aw, Kiran! Look at you! I can already picture you with your groom~”

Although she never mentioned his name, you knew exactly who she was mentioning. “A-Ah? You think so?” You lower your head to take in the sweet aroma of the bouquet. “I-I hope this bouquet really works…” Your voice lowered to a faint decibel, but the princess could still catch your words.

“I just _know_ this will work! And besides!” She clutched her chest; her signature smile was radiant and brimmed with bright optimism _. “With my help, I’m sure brother will take notice of you!”_

Her confidence was contagious, and you soon found yourself with that same, hopeful smile of hers. “Of course! Thank you so much, Sharena!” As you lowered the bouquet with one hand, you reached out with the other to give the Askran royal a tight hug – which she returned with twice the strength!

“Aw! It’s nothing! I’m just excited to call you my sister one day!” She mused, pink lips giving of an infectious smile. “But remember, you promised me I’d be the maid of honor!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle over the princess’ eagerness. “Right! Say, why don’t we head home? I suppose we could tell the Commander. She’s behaved well enough to earn a reward – even if it isn’t related to money.” You teased, stepping down the stairs and onto the plush red carpet.

“I’m sure she’d be over the moon with this news! Let’s go!” Sharena wasted no time in following your lead, hair bobbing as she skipped on ahead.

You take one final look at the chapel in front of you and take note of every detail. Yes. Someday, you would return to this chapel… and you will be adorning the most elegant dress, your veil gently covering your once hooded visage as a certain Askran prince removes said veil to reveal your face.

And on that day, you will pledge your lives to each other--

“Kiran! Hurry up! We’ll miss dinner if we don’t rush over!”

“A-Ah! R-Right! Coming!” Your frantic footsteps catch up to the princess as you exit the chapel. Your heart feels warm as it beats against your chest and the bouquet in your hands. You smile.

_Yes… Someday, Prince Alfonse…_


End file.
